Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
Did anyone notice after Veku recovers the first time in the Japanese and English dubbed version of this movie... ... How he gave Janemba the middle finger? And how it wasn't "edited" in the English dub? Like right about 1:01 after his little speech about getting this over with in the Japanese. And at 3 minutes sharp in the English dub. o.õ Ye... ah. That's almost all I wanted to check. The rest is just the question that bothers me: "Does this actually count as trivia? How Veku flipping Janemba off wasn't edited in the English dub?" --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 09:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) isn't it possible that the movie just takes place a few years after the fight against kid buu and goku and vegeta died again (not something very likely i admit but at least possible in the dbz timeline) ? Guku and Vegeta were resurected during the fight against kid Buu while they are both in the Other World in this movie. Jeangabin666 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Villain Identification It seems there is one of Lord Slug's minor soldiers on the right picture, only with yellow clothes instead of dark blue (same mistake as for Salza). As well as Bio-Men and Appule-like soldiers. And maybe Doria between Salza and Sansho and below the Bio-Man on the picture below. Jeangabin666 20:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Fusionreborn9.jpg|Bio-Man, and Doria?? File:Bioman1.jpg|Bio-Men in The World Strongest File:Fusionreborn6.jpg|A pink Saibaman/bioman?? on the left (and Zarbon??) File:DragonBallZMovie12.jpg|Appule-like soldier, and Doria?? below Gohan's knee I haven't seen some villain listed on the page: Amond, Doore, Guldo (maybe he has the wrong colors??), Kishime, and Neiz. I'm not sure for Nicky as a character that looks like him appears, but he hasn't the good colors. One of the villain looks like Commander Zeeun (horns and clothes) but with Ebifurya colors. Who is he? Jeangabin666 21:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Fusionreborn4.jpg|Zeeun/Ebifurya-like character on the right File:Zeeun.jpg|Commander Zeeun File:Ebifurya4.PNG|Ebifurya Characters on the cover but that I haven't seen in the film: Cooler, Nappa?? (might be in), Raditz, Doria?? (might be in), Lord Slug, Ebifurya?? (see above). Medamatcha appear but with a different coloring. Jeangabin666 23:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:DragonBallZMovie12.jpg|Doria below Gohan's knee and Nappa on the right hand bottom corner?? File:Fusionreborn14.JPG|Medamatcha light blue with white throusers and a yellow belt behind Frieza One of Paragus' soldier also appears, but with different coloring (armor white instead of purple and skin light-purple instead of green). Jeangabin666 05:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) A soldier that looks like the leader of Dodoria's Elite appear but with a different coloring, as well as the member of Dodoria's Elite that is from the same species as Frieza Soldier in his alternative outfit of BT3. Kogu can be seen behind Zangya just when her hair begins to appear on screen (he can be seen on the right-hand bottom corner of the screenshot on the right). Jeangabin666 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) FriezaSoldier(2ndoutfit)&Jeice.png|A member of Dodoria's Elite and Jeice File:DodoriasEliteNVk1.png|Dodoria's Elite in Bardock - The Father of Goku File:DoriaEliteleader&ParagusSoldier.png|Dodoria's Elite leader on the left & Paragus Soldier below Wings appears but he is green and his armor is white (making it looks like more like one of Frieza's soldiers Armor). Bido appear with the living-deads that attack Satan, also with an unusual coloring. Jeangabin666 22:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) DorodaboGokua.png|Wings behind frieza's tail DorodaboZangya.png|Wings above Frieza, his armor can be reconized and we can see his belt BidoStrangle.png|Bido in Bojack Unbound LivingDeads9.png|Bido in Fusion Reborn So does Nappa appear in Movie 12 :No. Jeangabin666 13:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Why do they appear in diiferent colouring. :because they can 14:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :The guy who was in charge of the coloring had a lots of work, he couldn't remember all the colors of all characters (at the time, most of the characters didn't ever appeared in any video game, they only appeared in their respective OVA and this was only their second appearance). Jeangabin666 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Why was Bido with the Living Deads instead being part of Frieza's Army. :Because this was more funny. Jeangabin666 18:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure that's Bido? A lot of different colored lookalikes appear in DBZ as stock characters. Tokeupdude 16:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Villain Appearance I haven't seen Amond, Doore, Guldo (different coloring??), Kishime, and Neiz in the movie. Can anyone confirm their appearance? Are they on the film's cover?? Jeangabin666 22:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The name is DOdoria and it's not him in all the pictures you mentioned EDIT: oh, I was replaying to the guy with the pictures. Dodoria21 07:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 2nd EDIT: oh, it's you the guy with the pictures. Dodoria21 07:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a pink big guy with spikes on the head and pointy ears.. this looks very much like Dodoria to me :p Jeangabin666 11:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) i think allof this is speculation 14:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a better version of the film's cover? I think Amond and some other might be on it but the quality of the file on this page is very low. Jeangabin666 14:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Does Dr. Wheelo appear on the cover of the film 10:55 November 6 2010 (UTC) :It can be him (on right-hand top corner, above Slug) but we need a better quality image to confirm this. Also there is a character witha white cape that looks a Namek?? under Cooler's knee. Jeangabin666 13:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Android # 19 appear in Fusion Reborn. ::No, he only escapes from Hell in DBGT. Jeangabin666 14:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Doore and Neiz appear in the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn ::No, they don't. Jeangabin666 15:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt appear in Movie 12 :::No they don't, only Garlic's henchmen from movie 1 appear. Jeangabin666 15:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Guldo appear in Fusion Reborn. :No, he doesn't appear in Fusion Reborn. Jeangabin666 16:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Captain Ginyu appear in the Fusion Reborn. ::No. Jeangabin666 16:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Recoome, Jeice and Burter appear in the Fusion Reborn. :::Yes, they can be seen on the screenshots here and on the article. Jeangabin666 16:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Does Nappa and Raditz appear in Movie 12. :They are only seen on the film's poster. Jeangabin666 16:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Angila appear in Fusion Reborn ::Appearantly no. I haven't seen him or a character that looks like him with a different color in this movie. Jeangabin666 17:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Frieza Soldiers appear in the Fusion Reborn. ::Not in his first outfit. If you consider Frieza Soldier's alternative outfit, a character that looks more like one of Dodoria's Elite appears (see the pics above). Jeangabin666 17:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Garlic Jr appear in Fusion Reborn. :::No. Jeangabin666 17:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Does the Galaxy Soldiers appear in the Fusion Reborn. :Yes. Jeangabin666 17:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Does Lucifer appear in Fusion Reborn. :No. Jeangabin666 18:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Broly appear in the Fusion Reborn beacaue at the end of Bio-Broly he is mentioned to be a resident of Hell. ::He might be a resident of hell but he doesn't appear in Fusion Reborn. Jeangabin666 18:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Amond appear in Fusion Reborn. :::He might be on the film's poster (on the left part between Zarbon and Nappa), but I can't find a high quality version of the poster to be sure. Jeangabin666 18:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Does King Cold appear in the Fusion Reborn. :No. Jeangabin666 19:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :How many Villains do appear in the Fusion Reborn. ::Héhé, countless. But from the anime series, only something like thirty or fourthy. Jeangabin666 19:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Kishime appear in the Fusion Reborn. :::No. Here is a link if you want watch the movie: http://www.watch-dragonball.com/watch/508-dragonball-z-movie-12/ Jeangabin666 20:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Why didn't Cell appear in the Fusion Reborn because he is a resident of Hell. ::::Maybe he didn't wanted to return on Earth.. Jeangabin666 20:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Does all the residents from hell appear in the Fusion Reborn. :No. Jeangabin666 20:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does Buyon appear in Movie 12 ::No, there is no DB villains in this movie. Jeangabin666 20:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Salza and Cooler appear in Fusion Reborn. ::i think salza does 21:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Cooler appear in Fusion Reborn. ::i didnt see him 22:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Does Android # 13, Android # 14 and Android # 15 appear in Fusion Reborn. No, there isn't any android in this movie. This also includes Cell. Jeangabin666 22:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Does Lord Slug, Medmatcha, Medas, Commander Zeeun, and Wings appear in Fusion Reborn. :Yes, you should really watch the movie.. Jeangabin666 23:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Does Spice appears in the Fusion Reborn. no hes not important enough to appear 00:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Does Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum appear in Fusion Reborn.\ for the love of god watch the freaking movie and find out yourself 00:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Who else escapes Hell in the Fusion Reborn. :Nobody, all the villains that escape from hell in Fusion Reborn are already listed. Jeangabin666 13:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :So Hatchiyack doesn't appear in Movie 12 ::No, he is from a very rare OVA (at least at the time of movie 12 release). There is no way he could have been in this movie. Jeangabin666 14:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::and it still hasnt been dubbed so why would they put him in there 14:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Does Frieza's Henchmen appear in Fusion Reborn. :: yep, they do ; ) Does Pui-Pui, Yakon, Spopovich and Yamu appear in Fusion Reborn. :No. Jeangabin666 18:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section Could I mention on there that this movie had the largest amount of villain cameo appearances out of any movie/episode? Tokeupdude 15:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta dont tell Goku that he knows about super saiyan 3 until Goku asks Vegeta to wear the potara earing before forming Vegito As i saw in the movie, Vegeta is unimpressed when Goku is super saiyan three when he was fighting Super Janemba, but in the anime, when he comes back to earth to fight Super Buu with Goku, Vegeta goes super saiyan and Goku too to fight Super Buu, but Goku didn't want to become ssj3 to not make Vegeta feel weak, then Goku tells Vegeta that the only way to beat Super Buu is only to fuse with those potaras, but Vegeta refuses and he tells Goku that he is humiliated because Goku did not tell him that he can turn ssj3 and let him win when they last battled as super saiyan twos. So this is a bad mistake if we dont care alot of the events that happend before the movie was made, so in my opinion i consider this movie as a complete filler fan-made movie, and also in the french version of the movie Vegeta says: Don't count on me to restart tomorrow , when defusing from Goku before becoming smoke and then dissappear wich may explain the reason Goku and Vegeta didn't fuse to kill Kid Buu but it counts only if this movie was canon, and if they add a scene when Vegeta sees Goku with his SSJ3 hair and then with quotes like thes: '' Is that you Kakarott? you look very different when we last see, how can make your hair grew in a such fast way? Yes it's me and this is a super saiyan three! What?!!!'' and removing the scenes where Vegeta is humiliated because of goku not telling him about SSJ3. But referring to the manga, there is no moments where Goku and Vegeta use fusion dance to fight but its a good movie if the events happen after the defeat of Kid Buu :First, please sign your posts. Second, check out the MoS for our stance on movies. 06:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Vegeta wasn't there when Goku was a Super Saiyan 3 in Fusion Reborn. He arrived after, so didn't see Goku in that form in the movie. Jeangabin666 10:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Boo M Have you ever seen that it is written "Boo" (the Japanese spelling of Buu) with an "M" similar to the Majin symbol on top of the green building on this image? 23:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) SS form against Janemba It is not stated in the movie in which form Goku and Vegeta battle Janemba. But in the BT3 story mode, which has both characters in their SS and SS2 forms, they battle Janemba in their SS form: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e-t34WwyAU Also, when Goku and Vegeta fuse in the movie, Gogeta is a Super Saiyan, not a Super Saiyan 2. Same in Ultimate Tenkaichi, the SS2 form is not used in the Janemba battles despite being available for the two Saiyans in the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7SOsoqKwVA (in Buu's Fury, the SS2 form is not even avalaible in the whole game) 19:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :So we have source for saying that they're in their Super Saiyan form, but no source to they that they're Super Saiyan 2. Can the page be changed to include what is sourced instead of speculation? 12:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC)